the_rp_fearfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Lord Dalek/An Extremely Important Conversation 1
FobarimperiusERIDONE: *doesn't make any motions, appearing to have been distressed at some point and possibly crying, but otherwise is unresponsive* *CECIL: *starts up the first video. Eridone can be seen entering the shot and sitting at a table. Unlike her current appearance, she appears to have blue eyes, her hair is somewhat shorter and much cleaner, and she appears to be relatively healthy**She sits down at a table in the room on the video and is holding a few papers before addressing the camera itself* *VIDEO ERIDONE: I am taping this video diary with the intention of recording the possible symptoms regarding the Expatriate Injection as part of a possible Fear injection plan by Garden. Unfortunately I am afraid to admit that there was evidence of possible tampering of the serum by Diamond, reasons not yet known. Reprimands are being planned, but otherwise I have locked myself in this room in the event something serious should happen. I don't want to damage or destroy the city I am currently inside of. *1:19Lord Dalek *Charlote sits by Eridone, and hugs her* *1:20FobarimperiusVIDEO ERIDONE: Should I expire, then you have found this camera on this table, or have otherwise retrieved my identification badge and found the data inside of it. Either way, do your best to not allow Diamond to retrieve this data. Garden, if it is you listening to this, then next time do your best not to let him tamper with your injections. *1:20Bigmar6775 *Elizabeth just stares at the two before going back to drawing in her notebook, listening though.* *XIII-DEATH has died of fear. *1:22Lord Dalek... *Well then *1:22FobarimperiusVIDEO ERIDONE: Should anyone else find this for some unknown reason, my name is Eloa Typisir, Expatriate Reaction Idenfiticaiton Number One. *1:23Lord DalekEloa? *1:24FobarimperiusVIDEO ELOA: And I am the Head of Fear Division, having been unwittingly volunteered for this project from a freak accident that should be on record with the rest of the Researchers. *ahem* Now, the goal of this serum was to actually 'remove' any elements an individual may be afflicted with from a Fear. Since the serum was tampered with and something entirely unknown had been added, there is absolutely no telling what will happen to me. *1:25Lord Dalek... *Oh... *FUCK. *1:25FobarimperiusVIDEO ELOA: So far I'm about two days in. Appetite has been normal. Thirst is okay. No issues using the restroom. Eyesight, hearing, sleeping, everything has been normal. *VIDEO ELOA: I have noted no weird joint pains or anything strange in my body, no voices or any psychological issues, and no problems with movement. Still, I plan to spend at least three more months here to see what happens. After that, we'll run a decontamination on me and everything will get back to work. *CECIL: *skips to another file and clicks the time marker* *VIDEO ELOA: It's been about two weeks, and... I am noticing some problems. I,uh, began hearing voices at some point, none of which seem to be explicitly hostile, but they happen at random. I would note that as no problem, except I... this was really strange. I was trying to remember why I was here. It was the Experitave Reaction Injection or something... and that's the problem. I know that's wrong, but I can't recall for the life of my what it was again. *1:28Lord Dalek((Charlotte right now: http://i.imgur.com/0r9r10J.gifv )) *1:29Bigmar6775((Oh goodness)) *1:30FobarimperiusVIDEO ELOA: I'mI'm going to do my best to try and keep calm, but I am admittedly already panicked a bit. Memory loss that quickly is quite a problem. *CECIL: *skips to another file and skips it ahead* *1:31Lord Dalek *Charlotte hugs Eloa tighter* *1:34FobarimperiusVIDEO ELOA: *is clearly distressed and sitting at the table* So I have begun losing large chunks of time. I don't recall where I am at the moment, and the voices are getting louder. I've begun being able to somewhat make them out, and I'm not sure if they're telling me the truth or not. I... I was trying to remember my childhood and I recalled the story about how that one fear, Slenderman, had killed my older brother when he was ten and I was just seven, and how I rushed him with a little knife I had gotten from the kitchen. None of our family was particularly together when I was younger so I didn't expect my folks to wake up and believe me. I rushed that tall being with that knife, and I woke up at that pond, completely disoriented and attacked by a Rake that I had barely managed to get away from. I was hungry and confused, and I ended up wandering for a while and not knowing where to go. *VIDEO ELOA: I did find that nice place though, the motel. I think it was Motel Kingston or Kingon or something, and the place was abandoned so I used it to myself, and it had that nice pool and I relaxed there. I was...I... what the hell was my original point again? Wait, I know what I was talking about it...... *seems to stare at the air for several minutes, as if she's not even able to remember what's going on* who was I talking to? *CECIL: *skips ahead* *VIDEO ELOA: *wanders back and forth in the room* I NEVER DID THAT!!! STOP TELLING ME I DID THAT!!! *gripping her head angrily and screaming for no particular reason* STOP TALKING TO ME!!! *CECIL: *skips to another file* *VIDEO ELOA: *her bed has been torn into pieces with the wireframe bent and torn, the toilet has been smashed apart, and there are chunks of the floor taken out everywhere**she appears to be leaning against the wall, crying and talking to the air* I won't argue again, just please stop it, I won't do it again, I won't I swear, please, just quit it. *CECIL: *skips to another* *1:38Lord Dalek *Charlotte is still hugging Eloa* *1:38FobarimperiusCECIL: This last one is about seventeen days long, she forgot to shut the camera off *CECIL: *he fast forwards it without skipping anything, showing Eloa standing in the room doing little else than standing there for days at a time, eating and drinking nothing, and not having to use the bathroom whatsoever**she appears to fall over for a period before being woken up in a panic, Cecil stops the fast forward* *VIDEO ELOA: LET ME SLEEP, PLEASE!!! *suddenly throws herself against the wall and pleads with an invisible force to stop* *CECIL: *skips to near the end of the video, where the Video Eloa is looking a lot like the one in the room right now**she appears to stand near a wall as liquid begins pouring from her mouth**she appears to have a small amount of presence of mind to stumble slowly over to the camera and press something, shutting it off* *CECIL: I take it she had a little bit of herself left, and ejected the video chip, stuffed it in her name badge, and ate it. *ALEXIS: You're telling me the person behind the entire Fear hunting Researchers is sitting on that couch right now? *ELOA: *clearly upset, but not making any noise or saying anything* *CECIL: What I'm telling you is the guy that made that alliance with Charlotte to lure Garden here is behind this. Whatever purple liquid monster is inside that girl is his fault. Perhaps they wouldn't even be fucking with this forest if that guy hadn't done that. *1:45Bigmar6775Is there a way to get rid of the creature? *1:45Lord DalekWell then *Maybe I should kill him and throw his head up on a pike *1:45FobarimperiusELOA: It's supposed to cure stuff, but it doesn't cure. It was supposed to, that's why he did it, but he broke it. It doesn't cure. It doesn't cure. It doesn't cure. It-... *stops midsentence and stares at the ceiling, closing her mouth* *CECIL: First we need to know what it is. *1:46Lord Dalek *Charlotte rubs Eloa's back* *1:46Bigmar6775I suppose so. *She responded blankly.* *1:47FobarimperiusCECIL: There are a few more files on here I have a feeling she tried to hide, but I can't get them open. If I can figure that out, then we may have more information, but for now that's all we know. That the big bad boss of the organization was victim to her own subordinate. This answers a lot though. The Stalked knew she was a Researcher which is why they tried to kill her, and the Researchers have tried to recover her because she's one of them. *ALEXIS: *looks at Eloa* Was, anyways. i don't think she is much of one anymore. *FobarimperiusELOA: *begins speaking very quickly* Itsgoalwastosavehumanitybutitwasbrokenwhenitwas broughtintosomethingthatwasmadetobreakitandit didntwanttobebrokenandheisangry *ELOA: *coughs black gunk which lands somewhat on the couch* *2:05Lord DalekAlexis. Jar. In storage. Now. *2:06FobarimperiusALEXIS: *heads to the storage and gets a jar, bringing it back* *2:07Lord DalekGet the goop *2:09FobarimperiusALEXIS: *helps pick it up and put it in the jar* *2:09Lord DalekThanks. *So, is that all, Cecil? *2:10FobarimperiusELOA: *quickly writes something with some of the gunk that says 'I tried sorry' in very poorly written letters* *2:10Lord Dalek...ew *But...it's okay. *As long as we got some gunk to study. *I seriously hope that shit doesn't stain. *2:11FobarimperiusCECIL: *nod* that's all I have, yeah. We need to get ahold of someone who can give us answers, I don't think she can herself. I'm gonna contact Tesseract and see what he can tell us. *2:11Lord DalekAlright. *2:11FobarimperiusALEXIS: Tesseract, yeah! He should know what to do! *2:11Lord DalekSo, you're going to talk to your cult-leader, see what to do. *Good. *2:11FobarimperiusCECIL: David will be back in a day. When he arrives, I'll head back. He'll be back with supplies, and an actual first aid kit for this place. *2:12Lord DalekAlright. *Good. *Anyone want something to eat or drink? Category:Blog posts